Second Time Around
by diamonddreamz
Summary: It's been three years since he graduated from Jeguk High, and more importantly, since he let her go. Choi Young Do has since left Korea and is now going to University in California. He's just adjusting to his new life and routines, when his world is turned upside down by an unexpected new transfer student. Rating may change as the story goes on.
1. Chapter 1

Young Do's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a familiar low buzz coming from his phone. He blinks his eyes purposefully, as if to transport himself back to reality. His phone starts to buzz once more; signaling him that it has received yet another message. Instead of checking his texts Young Do returns to the solitude of his mind, starring at nothing-oblivion. His phone starts to buzz again, demanding him to read the texts that are waiting.

"Aish." He lets out a small grunt as he reaches for his phone. The words "so impatient" leave his lips involuntarily. _Did I just talk to my phone? Am I really that lonely? _ He swipes his phone and reads the pending text messages.

**John - 8:45pm: YD! Bro, we're all at the bar. Come quick.**

**John - 8:47pm: You're always late. Douche.**

**John – 8:48pm: Bro.**

Upon reading the messages, a small smirk starts to form from the left corner of his mouth as he lets out a light scoff. Ever since he was a child Young Do had always despised routines. He loathed the tedious schedules, filled with tuitions that his father planned out for him. In school he skipped the majority of his classes, mostly because he could not stand to sit in the same position and learn the same things every day. When he was in Korea, Young Do lived a life filled with excitement; racing through the city on his orange motorcycle. However, it seems he has fallen back into a dreaded routine since he moved to California. He woke up at the same time, went to the same classes, ate the same food, met the same people at the same places, slept at the same time every. single. day.

His thumbs move quickly as he replies.

**YD – 9:00pm: Otw.**

Reluctantly, Young Do stands up and grabs his wallet. _I might as well go. It's so boring here anyway. I'm so bored that I could die. _He looks down at what he's wearing- a fitted black V-neck t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and his signature "pop of color" red loafer. Although it's very casual, he decides against changing and heads out the door. _It's not like anything interesting will happen._

"YD!" he hears his friend John calling him as he enters the bar.

_I really miss being called Young Do, properly. I miss Korea._

He walks up to his friends, flashing them a big smile. It was easy for Young Do to adjust to the American lifestyle. He picked up the language easily; he had always been very skilled in linguistics. He observed their customs- the way they interacted. One of his observations was that American girls are a lot more daring than Korean girls.

His friends decide to play a drinking game, and not long after he could feel himself drifting away from sobriety. _God, I miss Soju._

He takes part in his friend's conversations but he cannot seem to fully invest in them. _I feel so lightheaded. _Young Do excuses himself from the group and walks up to the bar. He looks down at his phone as he waits for the bartender's attention. _Busy night. _He finds himself looking through his photos. _Why am I doing this to myself? _ He scrolls past every picture, until he finds the one he was looking for. It's one Myung Soo had taken on the camping trip back when they were still in Jeguk High. He zooms in on her face. _I must be a masochist. _His mind wanders back to her, like it often does. _Where are you now Cha Eun Sang? Are you safe? Are you happy? Do you ever think of me, like I think of you?_

Abruptly, he closes the photo and puts his phone away. _It's been three years Choi Young Do. It's time to let it go._ He continues to wait patiently for bartender.

After a while, his patience starts to wear down and annoyance takes his place. He begins to feel suffocated in the crowded bar. The white noise around him started to become too loud. _I don't think I can do this anymore._ He looks over to his friends- who don't seem to be missing him. _They won't even notice I'm gone. _

There are so many thoughts running through his mind as he walks out the bar, that he doesn't even notice the girl standing at the door. He walks into her at full speed, knocking her down to the ground.

"Shit. I'm so sorry. I'm usually very observant. Are you hurt? Here let me help you." He gives his hand to the girl on the floor. Her face is covered by her raven hair. _Her hair is so shiny._ She grabs his hand with one hand and moves her hair away from her face with another. His heart starts to race uncontrollably as he starts to register her face. _It _can't_ be._ _I must be really drunk._

Once she's on her feet, the girl finally looks at him. Immediately, her eyes widen in surprise as a huge smile forms on her lips. "Choi Young Do?!"

The way she says his name makes him feel at home, for the first time in three years. His heart is beating so hard that he fears that it will fly out of his chest and into the sky. He tries to control his hands, but they seem to have a mind of their own. Against his will, his hands were on her cheek. He stares deep into her eyes, as if trying to differentiate fantasy from reality.

She places her hand on his and smiles at him, her doe eyes full of concern.

"Choi Young Do, are you high?"

Her question snaps him back to reality. He immediately removes his hand from her face and places them in his pockets. _Stay there. _

"I'm not high. I'm sorry for knocking you down, and whatever that was. What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you." He gives her his signature smirk.

"I just transferred here!" The excitement in her voice was apparent. _Cha Eun Sang you really are an open book. Your eyes, voice, movements; they always give away what you're feeling. Why are you such a mystery to me though? _ "I don't know anybody, so I thought I'd come socialize. I heard this is where everybody hangs out."

His hand escapes the confinement of his pocket and grabs hers. _Why can't I control you, stupid hand? _

"Eun Sang, you know me and this place sucks." He says as he pulls her away from the bar, leading her outside. "I'll take you somewhere nicer. Will you come with me?"

He expected her to burrow her eyebrows and look at him hesitantly. He expected her to be scared.

"Why do you get to choose the location? Let me take you somewhere for once. I think I deserve that chance, especially since you dragged me everywhere you wanted in high school."

He was ready for anything, except this. She completely surprised him. He tried to speak, but he couldn't seem to find the words. All he could do was nod.

Her grip tightens around his hand as she begins to walk away, taking him with her.

_I would follow you to the end of the Earth, Cha Eun Sang. Even to the depths of hell. Now that you're holding my hand, I never intend to let you go._


	2. Chapter 2

There was something different about her. She had always been so cautious around him, skeptical of his every word. But that was the Cha Eun Sang from before; the person walking in front him now was no longer a girl but a woman. _She isn't scared of me anymore, I can feel it._ He watched the tiny figure that was pulling him ahead. There was conviction in every step she took and he couldn't help but - not smirk, but smile. He smiled because he was undeniably happy. Happy that for once, she was the one that was holding his hand. _She really is something. Always surprising me with everything she does. It makes me want to surprise her too. _He didn't think there was much he could do to surprise her, so he did the first thing that popped into his mind. He stopped walking. She turned back and looked at him, her eyes filled with surprise and something else, concern.

"Are you okay? We're almost there."

There was so much worry in her voice. Young Do was not used to concern. He had always craved this type of affection, especially from Eun Sang. He wanted so desperately to accept her kindness, but he couldn't. He needed to know why she was treating him this way. _What changed? _He searched her eyes for an answer, only to find nothing. He felt her hand on his cheek; she was mimicking his actions from earlier. Her hand felt so small and warm on the side of his face, he closed his eyes to fully appreciate the sensation. He wished he could just accept this new Cha Eun Sang without question, but he needed to know what brought this change. He moved his face to the side, leaving her hand hanging in the air.

"Why are you being so nice to me Cha Eun Sang? It's not like we were on good terms when we last spoke." He felt his heart ache as he thought of their last conversation. He looked down at the concrete so that it would be impossible to see his face. He took a second to compose himself. _I can't let her see my pain. _When he gained his composure, he looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Young Do, would you rather I be mean to you?" She smiled as she said this.

_This girl.. She's teasing me at a time like this. _He had almost forgotten that she had been holding his hand this whole time. It took all of his will power to let go of her hand. _I want to hold your hand, but not like this._

"Ya, Cha Eun Sang. I'm being serious. You can't just show up after three years and act as if nothing happened. As much as it sucks, we have history. You know about my feelings, so please don't play with me like this. Do you remember our last conversation? I cut all ties between us for a reason," He felt a lump forming in his throat, he raised his voice a little to mask the quiver. "Because it hurts me to talk to you..to look at you..to see you with Tan. I've always seen you as a woman, and you will always be a woman to me. I don't do friends." He let out a huge sigh. _Wow, that was a mouthful._

He looked at her one last time before he turned around and walked away. He felt as if he were moving against gravity, the pull she had on him was so powerful. He had only taken three steps when he felt a little hand on his shoulder. Her grip was strong and it was obvious that it took all of her strength to pull him back.

"It hurt me too, to cut all ties with you," All the playfulness from earlier had disappeared and it was replaced with a sadness that was equal to his own. "And at that time I didn't understand why. I missed talking to you, eating black bean noodles with you, seeing you at the convenience store. I missed your phone calls. I missed arguing with you. I missed your presence. I was so caught up in my midsummer night's dream, that I never gave myself the chance to let you in. I didn't know how much you meant to me until you were gone, but by the time I realized this it was too late. These past three years have been hell for me. I always felt like a part of me was missing. Running into you tonight made me so happy. I mean, what are the chances of an accidental meeting like this? What are the chances of us going to the same University" Her voice was but a whisper at this point. "Most of all, I was so happy because I thought this would be my chance, my second chance, with you. I understand if you don't want anything to do with me. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you. More pain is the last thing you deserve."

Her words had always had great effects on him, but never like this. His body became tense and slowly, he started to tremble. He fought hard to fight back the tears that were starting to form. For the second time that night, Cha Eun Sang had left him speechless. All the emotions that he had been fighting to suppress for the past three years came rushing back to him. At this moment, he didn't want to think anymore. He didn't want to think of her reasons for acting this way, about the past, their history, Kim Tan. He knew that once he decided not to think, there would be no turning back. He was going to jump into the ocean that was Cha Eun Sang with both feet when he could barely swim. For once, he let his feelings control him despite his better judgment.

He turned and pulled her into an embrace. It was not the first time he had hugged her, but it was the first time she let him and maybe even enjoyed it. Usually she would either push him away or stand like a statue as he hugged her, but this time she reciprocated. Her arms were around him, pulling him closer. He felt her tears through his shirt. _Why does it hurt me so much when you cry? How am I going to let you go now? _He felt her move away and he instinctively pulled her back to him.

"Young Do, look at me." Her voice sounded so muffled. _Why are you so cute?_

He loosened his grip around her and let her move away, the whole time keeping her in his arms. _How can I let you go now that you've come to me so willingly? _He did what he was instructed and looked at her face. Her eyes looked _dewy_. He could not think of another word to describe them. They looked so wet..it was obvious that she had been crying. But she did not look sad; on the contrary, she looked happier than he had ever seen her. _Do I make you happy?_ There were dried tears on her cheeks. _Your cheeks look so soft._ His eyes slowly moved to her lips. _So pink._ Her lips were not necessarily large but they were luscious nonetheless. She pressed her lips together. _I want to kiss you. _He told himself that this was most likely an innocent act, not an invitation. _Her lips probably felt dry. _

Just as he was averting his gaze, he felt hands on both sides of his face. She pulled his face towards hers.

"Cha Eun Sang, what do you think you're doing?"

"Shhh" she whispered against his lips.

Before he knew it, their lips were crashing together like the waves of the ocean. He felt her hands slide up to his neck and eventually his hair. _The only person I'd ever let mess up my hair._ The thought made him smile briefly before deepening their kiss. In this moment, things like air seemed irrelevant compared to Cha Eun Sang. _So this is what it's like..to kiss Cha Eun Sang._

But of course, there were only human and they needed oxygen to survive. They let in a deep breath of much needed air. He felt her heart racing against his chest. _Am I really that good of a kisser? _

"What's with that smirk?

He hadn't realized he'd been smirking. _I need to smirk less_, he noted.

"Hey! You have to tell me!"

She looked so desperate to know his thoughts that he couldn't help but laugh. Sometimes she reminded him of a little cat pretending to be a tiger. _It should be a crime to be as cute as you are._

"I was just thinking 'Am I really that good of a kisser?" He raised an eyebrow at her playfully.

A blush started to form on her cheeks and she pushed him away.

_Now THAT'S the Cha Eun Sang I know. _

It was so funny to see her so flustered, but he couldn't bear the thought of her being helpless. _Okay, I'm going to save you from embarrassment. But this will be the only time._

"Hey Cha Eun Sang, you brought me here to take me somewhere but we've been standing in the middle of the road. Are you not a woman of your word?" He said with feigned annoyance.

She looked at him, grateful that he changed the subject.

He grabbed her hand and pointed forward.

"Lead the way."

She laughed as she continued to walk, pulling him along once again. He starred at her tiny figure like he did earlier. She walked forward confidently, as if she were ready to take on the world. He had always known that she was confident and strong, but he had only ever seen a glimmer of this _fire_ inside of her when she was provoked. What was once a flickering ember was now a fierce blaze burning profoundly like the Sun. Young Do had always resented Tan, not because he took away his first love, but because he believed that Tan always kept Eun Sang in a box; belittling her instead of helping her become the woman she could be. He always thought that Tan did this on purpose. He did not allow her to heal her broken wing because he feared she would fly away. Young Do, however, had no intention of doing that. He loved watching her walking so purposefully. He loved the fire that burned inside her. He loved her bravery. He loved that she was no longer afraid of that part of herself and that she was no longer afraid of him.

"Hey Cha Eun Sang!" He called out to her.

"What?" She looked back at him.

"What happened with Kim Tan? Did he hurt you? Do I beat him up? Do you want me to kill him? I know a guy." He said this light heartedly, as if it were a joke. But he knew deep down in his heart that he was dead serious. _I could definitely kill him with my own hands; I won't even need a guy. It will be easy to make it look like an accident too. Kim Tan, you better watch your back. _He nodded at the thought.

"AIIISH."

He ran up in front of her and blocked her way.

"What? Did he hurt you? Answer me." _Count your blessings Kim Tan._

"We broke up soon after high school. I couldn't date him anymore."

He burrowed his brows in confusion. "Why not?

"It just never felt right. He was nice and all, but I don't know, it felt like something was missing. I guess my heart always belonged to someone else." She said as she pushed him away and walked forward. He stayed behind for a minute, biting his lips in satisfaction.

"Hey Cha Eun Sang! Is it me that your heart belongs to?" He called out as he ran behind her.

She didn't even look back. She just raised her hand and flicked her wrist, as if to dismiss him.

"Hey Cha Eun Sang! Tell me!" He said in between laughs.

She turned around and smiled at him. _What a beautiful smile. I will make her smile like this all the time._ Cha Eun Sang spread her arms wide and proudly said, "We're here!"

He looked at his surroundings. They were at a miniature park kinda thing. _I didn't even know we had a mini park thing on campus. _Although it was small, it was very beautiful. The grass was green and there were little benches scattered here and there. _Must be for students to study and hang out. _In the middle of the park, there was a tiny lake with a bridge over it. _I can't believe I didn't know of this place._

Cha Eun Sang starred at him with disbelief. She scoffed as she said, "What? You didn't know about this place?"

He didn't want her to think that he was ignorant but he didn't want to lie to her either. He looked around, faking fear.

"Hey Cha Eun Sang. You bring me to a park at this time at night. It's very dark and there's nobody around. How do I know if I can trust you? I'm so very scared." He raised his eyebrows at her.

"You're really taking this route? Stop raising your eyebrows, it's so distracting." _I distract her?_ He smiles in pleasure.

He takes a step closer to her. "So you like it when I raise my eyebrows? I will make sure to raise them more." He raises his eyebrows again, and again, and again, and again.

"So immature!" She starts to laugh like a carefree child. _What a beautiful sound. _

"So why did you bring me to the park at this time? It's so dark and scary."

"I wanted to take you to a place I liked. What? You don't like it?" She seemed genuinely sad with the idea that he didn't like the park. _This place must be her sanctuary._

"No, I love it." He smiles. "It's very romantic."

"It IS romantic, isn't it?" She said with a slight blush.

He expected her eyes to shoot wide open with embarrassment. _Again, she never fails to surprise me. Every moment with her is an adventure._

"Want to come back here in the morning? It's getting late now." The last thing he wants is to say good night, but he believes that this is the right thing to do. _I will walk her to her dorm, kiss her goodnight, and leave her to thoughts of me._ He smiles menacingly. 

She seemed disappointed with his suggestion though.

"I'm not tired yet Young Do! Are you tired?" She asked him with genuine concern in her voice.

_I could get used to this._"No, I'm not tired."

"Well then, I have some snacks and a few bottles of soju in my dorm room. We can talk about life and stuff."

_Her plan is way better than mine._ He wants to agree to her immediately, but he decides to make it more interesting. "I don't know.. it IS getting late.." He says as he looks down at his watch.

She presses her hands together and gives him her best puppy dog eyes. "PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I've been so lonely since I got here. I have no roommate and you're the only person I know here. Please?"

"Okay, but only cause you begged."

**Hello! Thanks for your reviews; they really motivate me to keep writing. I'm glad to see that there are other Young Sang shippers out there! Choi Young Do's character really grew on me, and I was so heart broken by the way The Heirs ended. I adored the chemistry between Eun Sang and Young Do. Anyway, this is a Young Sang fic, meaning there's no Kim Tan (YAYY). Always looking forward to your reviews! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

The walk to her dorm was surprisingly short. _Her place is so close to the "park", no wonder she knew about it! I live quite far away. How could I have possibly known about this place? _He tries to justify himself as he is still secretly embarrassed about his ignorance. _Aish, nevermind. I know about it now. Cha Eun Sang, why are you always the one to introduce me to new things? _

He watches intently as she rummages through her satchel purse with a slight pout. _Her bag is not very organized. _He decides to make little mental notes of the little things about her. _They will come in handy one day. _She pulls out her key with a huge smile on her face, like a proud child who had just gotten a good test score.

"Here we are!" She says as she opens the door.

They walk into her dorm, which is very modest. It was built for two people. _I guess, there were no roommates available. _The room consisted of two single beds (which were pushed together), bed side table, a desk (with a matching chair), her closet, and a small chair by the window. There are no posters or anything on the walls except for a bulletin board. The bulletin board is decorated with a million to-do lists and Polaroid photos. There a many photos of her, her family, and friends; but one particular picture catches his eye. It's one of her smiling brightly in front of the Hollywood hills.

"Ya Young Do!" She yells as she jumps in front of him, blocking his view.

He finds himself being somewhat confused by her actions. "Huh?"

"Don't look at the pictures, it's embarrassing." She says as she pulls him away from the photos and the bulletin board.

He can't help but laugh as she pulls him away, but at the same time he's really confused.

"You have them displayed, but you don't want people looking at them?"

"It's not like I invite boys over all the time.."

_All the time? Does this mean she invites boys over some times? _He's never been one to be possessive, but he found himself very jealous at that moment.

"What are you thinking about?" She's examining his expression closely.

"So you think of me as a boy?" He smirks.

She slaps his arm and he feigns a pained expression. "Well, you're obviously not a girl."

He raises his brows and nods slightly. _I see you're still as good as arguing as ever._ She tells him to take a seat, so he walks up to the chair by the window and sits there.

Eun Sang walks towards her desk and she bends down to open one of the drawers. This was the first time tonight that he could observe anything other than her face, as it was the first time there was proper lighting. She dressed very modestly in High School, hiding herself under layers and layers of clothes. _The weather must have played a big role in that. It's a lot warmer in California than in Korea. _Tonight, however, she's dressed in an all black ensemble of skinny jeans and a fitted v-neck t-shirt. _We're both wearing black V necks, looks like we have things in common after all. _He smiles slightly at the thought. Her jeans cling to her slender figure, accentuating her curves. He feels like a pervert, but he can't help but bite his lips as he looks at her bending figure.

"It seems I have run out of snacks, I do have some Ramyun though." She remains bending as she says this, scavenging through her drawer. _Must be her food stash._

"Nah, I'll pass." He's still checking her out, feeling like a pervert the whole time. In the back of his mind he imagines what it'd be like to feel her body. He's suddenly transported back to middle school, and he was once again the kid that peeped up girl's skirts as they climbed the stairs. He was no longer in middle school and he had plenty of experience, but he still couldn't help but stare at her.

"Why?" She says as she looks back at him, her hair falling down her shoulders. He quickly averts his eyes to the wall.

"Aren't you hungry?"

_I am hungry, but definitely not for Ramyun._

"No, but I'd like something to drink."

"You have to share though!" She smiles as she tosses him a bottle. _Wow, good aim._

He's mesmerized by the way her hips sway as she walks saunters towards him, wheeling a chair behind her effortlessly. After a few seconds of being hypnotized, he forces himself to look away and takes a sip of the soju straight from the bottle. She reaches out for the bottle and he hands it to her.

Her eyes are glued on his as she brings the bottle to her lips. She smiles innocently before she throws her head back and gulps down the alcohol. Slowly, his gaze moves from her eyes to her lips, and then to her neck. She hands him the bottle.

"It's so weird to see you like this."

His statement makes her laugh. "How so? I am legal now, you know."

He takes the bottle from her. "Yes, I know you're getting old." Young Do smirks playfully as he says this. His expression becomes more serious as he leans closer to her, arms resting on his legs. "I'm just not used to seeing you like this."

She smirks back at him. "There are many advantages of growing up." Leaning towards his ears, she whispers, "You should try it sometime."

"Like what? I think I'm perfect enough already. It wouldn't be fair to the male population if I'm any more perfect."

She rolls her eyes and moves back into her seat. "What makes you think that?" Very deliberately, Cha Eun Sang raised an eyebrow at him.

_This girl is mocking me._

"You're right, I don't think it." He stands, towering over her. "I know it."

Eun Sang stays seated. Young Do notices that her eyes light up. There's a mix of playfulness and calm in her voice as she casually commands, "Prove it."

Still standing, he bends down to her. His hands are resting on the arms of the chair. He hovers over her confidently. "You know that I'm perfect. But since you insist on playing this game, how do you want me to prove it?"

This causes her heart to fasten, but she regains her composure quickly. She instructs him to sit down as she crosses her legs. "You're tall, smart, and handsome. But can you sing?"

_Oh, I got this._ Young Do had often denied that he could sing, this must be where she got this idea. But the truth was that he had a lovely singing voice. Granted, he wasn't the best singer in the world with the biggest range but he was pretty good. Young Do clears his throat before he sings the chorus Taeyang's Wedding Dress flawlessly.

She claps slowly. "Okay, you're tall, smart, handsome, and you can sing. But can you dance?" She takes a sip of soju.

He had never been much of a dancer. When Myung Soo dragged him to clubs, he never danced. He much preferred to observe. However, as a child his mother had forced him to learn ballet. He stood up and did a perfect pirouette. Her mouth gapes open. Looking down at her, he winks as he says "Oh, I can dance."

The sound of her laugh is light and _real_. "Okay, okay. But these things are not enough to be perfect. One must have a good body." She challenges him.

_I thought this task would never come. _Young Do is not buff, but his body is very toned. He'd always preferred this look and nobody had ever complained. Slowly, he lifts his shirt to reveal a perfect V-cut. Her eyes widen slightly. He continues, showing his six pack and chest. She takes another sip of soju. He smirks at her before he takes his shirt off.

"So Cha Eun Sang, are you ready to admit that I'm perfect?"

Her eyes are fixed on his body and he feels a jolt of pride. _So she checks me out too._

"I think I'm perfect too." She finally says.

_You are._

He decides to challenge her the same way that she did him. "Oh, you think so?"

She stands up and walks towards him. "I'm cute, pretty, smart, musically talented, and also a great dancer."

"But these things are not enough to be perfect. One must have a good body." He quotes her.

She finishes the bottle of soju and places it on the floor, bending slowly. He can see some of her cleavage peaking through from the loose neck.

"Do you really want to see if my body is perfect?" She asks seductively as walks towards the bed. She sits with her legs crossed.

"Why don't you come find out?"

He bites his lips as he moves to her.


End file.
